The Rainbow Warrior
by IronChainDragon
Summary: Corey Carlyle was a girl with a miraculous ability unallowed to own her own pokemon. Taisuke was a Giovanni's son. The two of them have mor in common than they think.
1. prologue

Daichi: I know im not done with Adventure World, but this was sudden inspiration. I own nothing.

4355

Once there were two children who could speak to pokemon and read the Unown lettering. They were known as the Rainbow Warrior and the Silver Warrior. The two of them had a huge following of pokemon friends, including two Legendary pokemon, Ho-oh and Lugia, who had been with them since birth. The warriors were known as Corrine and Aisu.

Along with the pokemon, Corrine and Aisu worked together to keep the world in balance. A time of great peace and prosperity descended upon the pokemon world.

Unfortunately, it was not to last. When the two of them were taking a walk one day they were ambushed. Thier partners drove them away, but the warriors had already been fatally wounded. As the children died, the Legendary pokemon turned into Sacred-Fire and Silver-Mist. A tale was told, that when they were needed again Corrine, Aisu, Ho-Oh, Lugia, and the pokemon that they befriended would all be reincarnated.

Thousands of years later, came the births of Corey Carlyle and Taisuke Mesudi...


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting

BlackGatomon: Daichi owns nothing.

Tsukaimon: Thanks, Dai. I couldn't stand another moment with Calumon.

12221121212121221

Three year old Corey Carlyle looked around. This had to be a dream. She was in a beautiful meadow, and there were no meadows like this in New Bark Town. There was a light in front of her, and an amazing bird, all the colors of the rainbow, descended from the heavens.

"Hello, little warrior," the bird spoke. "I am Ho-oh."

Corey was amazed. Ho-oh was a Legendary Pokémon. Why would it come to a three year old girl? She knew it was a dream, but it still felt real. Without knowing why she was doing it, she reached out her hand. Ho-oh bent her head to Corey's hand and touched it. There was a tingling sensation where the beak made contact. Worried, Corey pulled her hand away.

Looking at her hand, Corey couldn't help but gasp. On the back of her hand was a miniature Rainbow Wing etched into her skin. As she moved, it seemed to sparkle with all of Ho-oh's colors. Corey turned around to ask Ho-oh what it was, but she was already gone.

Looking around for the bird, Corey bumped into a boy with red hair. The two of them fell to the ground. Looking more closely, she could see that on the back of the boy's hand was a Silver Wing that glimmered all the same ways that her Rainbow Wing did.

"Are you all right?" The boy stared at her for a bit and then nodded.

"Yeah. Who are you, anyways? I'm Taisuke from Viridian City."

"My name's Corey. I'm from New Bark Town."

Corey felt herself waking up and her dream self began to fade.

"No! Don't leave me here alone!" Taisuke shouted.

But it was too late. Corey was gone.


	3. The true beginning

BlackGatomon: Dai, why are you doing this so much?

Daichi: I hope to get it to the same number of chapters as my digimon fic before taking turns updating them. Don't worry; things will get longer as it progresses.

Tsukaimon: And the deal with names?

Dai: Well, part of it is canon, part is my inner otaku, and part is just names I like. Let's just say Taisuke was abandoned at birth and adopted by a family that moved from Unova, and that Aisu had a similar story, or just ignore it.

Tsukaimon: My partner owns nothing of any fandom.

1212211221122121

Seven years had passed from when Corey had that odd dream. When she was five, she discovered that she had an amazing ability to catch Pokémon and became Professor Elm's assistant. She wanted to train a Pokémon, but her mother, after learning that her daughter could speak to Pokémon, forbade her from training them. Or maybe it was just the fact that Ms. Carlyle hated Pokémon. This was due to Corey's father, a Pokémon trainer who abandoned his girlfriend when he found out they would have a child. He had said that he would return one day.

That was almost eleven years ago, and to this day, there hasn't been even a letter.

Corey jumped out of bed. Her tenth birthday was last week, and as a present, she had gotten a PokeGear. She called Professor Elm to tell him when she would be there for her plan.

She had told the professor one day about her desire to be a trainer. It was decided that on the week after her birthday, Corey would take a Pokémon and run away from home. She would go on a long journey and not tell her mother about it until she was out of Cherrygrove. She was in luck, as their acquaintance Mr. Pokémon had discovered an Egg. She had run errands spanning many days before, and her mother never seemed to mind as long as the professor told her where Corey was going and that she brought Pokeballs to catch any Pokémon that might cause her harm. Little did Ms. Carlyle know that Corey was using a different method of protection this time.

On her way to the lab, Corey spotted a boy with red hair that looked somewhat familiar. As he moved, she saw a silver glimmer on his left hand. Looking at the Rainbow Wing on her right hand, Corey knew exactly who she was seeing, unless there was another boy out there with red hair and a Silver Wing on the back of his hand.

"Taisuke!"

Taisuke looked up, shocked. "How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Corey!" In order to prove it, she showed him the back of her hand.

122112212211212

After catching up about what had happened to her in seven years time, Corey told Taisuke that she could easily add him into her plan to go on a Pokémon Journey. He agreed readily and followed her into the Lab.

"Corey! And who's this?"

"I'm Taisuke Mesudi. I want to go with Corey on her journey."

"Well, I don't see why not! After all, yesterday Corey caught us some excellent Pokémon specimens, both to study and for beginning trainers."

Professor Elm led them to the back of the Lab where three Pokémon were resting. There was a female Chikorita lying in a patch of sun through the window, a Cyndaquil curled under the desk, and a Totodile with a deformed jaw sitting on a chair. The given names of these Pokémon were Mint, Ember, and Seablue.

"I want Seablue."

"Are you sure, Corey? It doesn't look like he will be able to use any biting attacks, and Totodile are the Biting Pokémon." Professor Elm wondered if she was really taking her duties as a new trainer seriously.

"Of course! He has nice claws that could be used for moves like Scratch and Slash." As if that settled the matter, and it did, Corey picked up her Pokeball and returned Seablue. "What do you want, Taisuke? You've got a choice between Ember and Mint."

"I'll take Mint."

The two of them then left New Bark Town to find Mr. Pokémon's house. After they brought back the Egg, then their journey could really begin.

32323223321212121

Dai: Well, be happy for a double update today! Odds are that it won't happen again.


	4. First Battle

Dai: Be glad I haven't caught up to Adventure World yet or updates would be at a snail's pace.

BlackGatomon: Never mind how short this is due to your lack of experience on Pokémon Crystal and too much time spent otherwise.

Tsukaimon: My partner owns nothing.

12211221122121

It was a beautiful day as Corey, Taisuke, Seablue, and Mint kept on walking. Well, it would be even better if Seablue would just stop singing. Or if he even could sing. Which he could not.

"How long until he shuts up?"

"I dunno. He's your Pokémon. Mint, shut him up."

"Okay."

Mint walked up to Seablue. The Totodile was walking, singing, and just being a nuisance. Actually, nuisance was way too kind. The young Chikorita smirked and covered his mouth with her leaf. This was possible due to his jaw deformity.

"What's the big deal?"

"Do I really need to come out and say it?"

Seablue was disheartened and they walked on.

21121221212121

They made good time, reaching Cherrygrove by lunchtime. This was good, as a certain Totodile had already eaten everything that Corey had packed. She was still scolding him as they entered the town.

"That food was supposed to last us the week! How are we going to go on a long journey like this? I can't imagine how we're ever going to reach Azalea!" This was true. The path to Azalea was a long journey on either side, and this said nothing about Victory Road.

They stopped for lunch at a restaurant and restocked on food supplies, along with a book titled "101 Ways to Keep a Totodile's Mouth Shut". This would hopefully conserve food once they brought the Egg back to the lab. If it failed, then they would have to live off of CureBerries. A CureBerry, while tasty, does not make a very filling meal.

The four of them saw a sign promoting a contest. The best person would get a Map Card for their PokeGear. Corey was ecstatic. All that she had was a Phone Card. The contest was a Pokémon battle. Corey and Taisuke both entered for a better chance of winning and they made it into the finals together.

"The final match! Corey Carlyle versus Taisuke Mesudi!"

"Mint!"

"Seablue!"

"Corey has sent out her Totodile! Taisuke has sent out his Chikorita! Corey's in trouble!" Never mind that neither of them knew any moves of their specific types. Apparently, the announcer was an idiot.

"Chikorita! Tackle!"

"Totodile! Scratch!"

The attacks both hit, but Seablue seemed to be doing best. Due to them both being low leveled, the attack that got through won the match.

"And the winner is Corey Carlyle!"

12212211221

Dai: I know that Corey won too easily, but that's exactly how it went on my Crystal Version, and I'm terrible at fight scenes. It'll get better by the first Gym Battle.


	5. Pokedex Holders

Dai: I have way too much time on my hands. Be happy.

BlackGatomon: Dai owns nothing. Oh, and CureBerries are what we call the berry in Gen II. The PSNCureBerry will be renamed the SweetBerry and so on.

122121212212122121

Corey, Seablue, Taisuke, and Mint had just left Cherrygrove. They had succeeded at keeping Seablue's mouth shut by using duct tape. He was extremely irritated, and if he could talk past it, odds were that he would have complained all day.

Corey was currently enjoying the Map Card's notes function. On New Bark Town she put "NEVER EVER GO THERE.' No one could really blame her. She also put a SweetBerry on there using the Marker function. She had decided that this would be the 'Danger Marker'. No one knew why. Of course, no one wanted to question her.

Once Seablue managed to get the tape off, he spent the rest of the afternoon whining.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" By this point, everyone was at his throat when, fortunately for him, they reached Mr. Pokémon's house. Everyone was now glad that his house was only one day's journey from New Bark Town; otherwise odds were that Seablue wouldn't survive the day. No one knew if he was purposefully trying to be annoying, or if this was just a Totodile thing and no one really cared to ask.

Corey walked up to the doorbell and rang.

"Hello? Mr. Pokémon? It's me, Corey!"

Mr. Pokémon opened up the door and Corey saw a face that she recognized from years of going to and from the house.

"Professor Oak! Why are you here?"

"I need to ask a favor of you and Taisuke. Professor Elm told me about the two of you going on a long journey together and I thought that this would be a good opportunity to complete the Johto Pokedex."

"Why me and Corey? Why not ask Marella and Charlie?"

"I normally would, Taisuke, you're right, but Charlie is busy with the Gym and lately Marella's transmissions haven't been getting in from Mt. Silver. I'm sure she's all right, but I can't ask a favor of someone who I can't get into contact with." And at that, he handed them the Pokedexes. Corey's was green and Taisuke's was navy blue.

Taisuke smiled. Never once before did he ever think about receiving a Pokedex. After the incident with his birth father, he had spent three years on the run from everyone, even his adopted family. They had believed that he would turn out the same way. He was eventually forced to flee the Kanto region. A voice in his head had told him that he would find his purpose in life by going to New Bark Town in Johto. He had done so, and met Corey outside the Lab. Now his life was finally taking a turn for the better. They were allowed to stay the night. The next morning they would decide about the Egg.

2112112121212112

BlackGatomon: I thought you said there would be no more double updates.

Dai: Correction. I said that it was unlikely to happen again.


End file.
